Rose Tinted Love
by Libertylu
Summary: After rejecting Phil's Giraffe No. 765 to protect him, Dan has gotten himself lost. If only Anthony was here to comfort him...


In the depths of the forest, Dan sat underneath the foliage of a large oak tree. Tears were falling down his soft skin. He was scared. He had no idea where he was but all he wanted was someone by his side. He looked back on the previous events of the day. Phil had warned him not to go off by himself. He had even offered one of his many giraffes for protection, but Dan was rebellious. "I don't need something as trivial as a giraffe!" he shouted at Phil.

"But, Dan! You might get lost, or even worse... hurt," Phil's eyes were filled with sadness; the light blue dimming to a darker shade. Dan sashayed out of the room in a huff.

"Why does he always treat me like a child?" Dan muttered to himself.

But Dan regretted his actions. Phil had been kind enough to let him take his beloved Giraffe No. 756 for protection and he rejected it. If only he hadn't been so haughty. His thoughts then turned to Anthony. Anthony was Dan's secret love and wished nothing more but for him to be right next to him, hugging him, comforting him. But that would never happen because Anthony lived far away in America.

He buried his head in his hands and bawled. He let out a cry of pain and it started to rain (hey that rhymes). He was now cold, alone and full of misery.

But then he heard leaves on the ground crackle like someone was walking. The steps were approaching closer and closer and getting louder and louder. He felt someone's hand on his shaking shoulder.

"Dan, it's okay."

Dan recognised that sexy American accent. He looked up, his face a mess in tears, only to see Anthony looking at him with sad eyes. They twinkled like fairy dust.

"A-Anthony..." Dan stuttered, his voice was shaky and weak. He found it surreal that Anthony was right here next to him, "w-what are you doing here?"

"Phil posted on his Tumblr that you were missing. Many of the people in the Phandom reblogged his post which was then reblogged by your Danisaurs which was then reblogged by the Winnie the Pooh fandom which was then reblogged by the Disney fandom which was then reblogged by the Adventure Time fandom which was then reblogged by the Death Note fandom which was then reblogged by the Super Natural fandom which was then reblogged by the Homestuck fandom which was then reblogged by the Smosh fandom. Then I called Phil telling him I was on my way to come find you." He smiled warmly, his grin shone through the coldness of the rain (if that even makes any sense idk).

"But... it's been hours. How did you get here so fast?" Dan asked."Oh, I have my ways." An evil smirk slowly crossed Anthony's face; his dark brown eyes filled with maliciousness. It creeped Dan out.

"Um, okay..." Dan sniffed. Anthony used his purple sleeve to wipe his tears. "You must be cold," Anthony put his jacket over Dan's cold, fragile body."Th-thanks," he said. His eyes were filling with tears because of how kind Anthony was being to him.

"Hey, why are you crying? You're safe now."

"It's just... you care so much about me. So much... so much it makes my heart flutter with a rose-tinted warmth... I love you, Anthony." Dan blushed. His heart froze in realization. What the bloody Hell did he just say? What would Anthony think? Would he walk off in rejection?

But instead, his face lit up. It wasn't pitiful any more. It was overjoyed. "Dan I... I've been waiting to hear those words for a very long time."

"What?" Dan's eyes were full of surprise (hey that kind of rhymes too).

"I love you, and I always have," without a second thought, his lips dove right for Dan's. He kissed him passionately, causing Dan to blink his eyes open and shut in surprise repeatedly. But he liked it. He deeply rubbed his lips against Anthony's as they embraced. They didn't give a damn about the rain or the fact that they were getting a lot of stares from the elderly walking by- they were in love and that was all that mattered.

"I want to always be by your side," Dan said, breathless from all the kissing. Anthony stopped too.

"So do I," and then they made out again.

About two hours later, they both made it back to Dan and Phil's apartment. Anthony was about to ring the bell to their floor but then Dan clutched his hand. Exactly thirty centimetres away from the button.

"Wait... what if Phil hates me now..." Dan faced the concrete ground in dismay.

"Dude," Anthony held Dan's chin delicately and pulled it gently to face him, "Phil was worried sick when I called him.

"R-r-r-r-really~?" Dan's eyes sparkled in hope.

"Really. He didn't sound cheery like his usual self. His voice was deep and shaky and I think he was crying."

"..."

"Don't feel bad- we all do stupid things we regret. Heh, I can't even remember how many times I've fought with Ian." Anthony patted Dan's back and pulled him in for a shoulder hug. Followed by a peck on the cheek.

The bell rang. The voice machine answered.

"Hello." It was Phil's voice, lifeless and melancholic.

"Phil, it's me Dan."

"DAN?!" Footsteps could be heard thundering down the stairs. The door opened and there was Phil: crying with disbelief and happiness, "oh, Dan, it's you!"

"Yes it is-" Dan made a sound has though a football had hit him in the stomach as Phil squeezed his torso with happiness.

"I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Dan began to cry.

"I'm sorry! I'm such a terrible friend! I should have listened and taken Girrafe No. 756 with me. I don't deserve a friend like you, you're awesome!"

"I don't care about that anymore! The past is in the past, what matters is that you're safe and we're both friends still!"

They both stood there, reunited. Even Anthony got teary. Then they all hugged.

A day later, Dan and Phil uploaded a video saying that Dan was okay and how him and Anthony were in a relationship. The fans were overjoyed. "I can't wait to see what fanfics they'll write," Dan said.

"I can't wait to see the fanart," said Phil.

Anthony stayed with the boys for a week before flying off back to America. Him and Dan stood together as the plane was landing.

"I'll miss you," Dan whispered, holding hands with Anthony.

"I'll miss you too. But I'll come visit whenever I can." He then kissed Dan's forehead and walked up the steps to the plane door. Dan held his hand on to his heart as the plane flew off. Anthony waved from the window, his eyes twinkling with tears. But they were not tears of sadness, but happiness. (okay seriously, what's with all this rhyming?)

The plane dissapeared into the sunset, leaving a small rose-tinted dream fullfilled.

~The End~

**Okay, that was probably the weirdest thing I have ever written. I'm not even a fan of shipping it just happened. It was a joke me and my friend made like "OMG let's write a Dan x Anthony fanfic!" and, well, yeah... hehe. But I was writing the first part and it seemed so good I had to continue it myself. I'm sorry for offending anyone else's ships ( U_U") ~Libertylu**


End file.
